Le quotidien des Devil Bat
by yuki-604
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Suivons de plus près les membres de l'équipe dans des situations de tout les jours... Sous le commandement d'Hiruma, assisté par Cerberos, la vie n'est pas toujours facile !
1. Où la discrétion est un défaut

_Après avoir été victime du syndrome de la page blanche pendant de longs mois, j'ai décidé de me remettre petit à petit à l'écriture. De ce fait, mon niveau actuel n'a rien à voir avec avant, mais je demande aux lecteurs d'être compréhensibles ^^ Je fais de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_**Où la discrétion est un défaut.**_

Au lycée de Deimon, sur le terrain de foot Américain, résonnait, comme à l'accoutumée de nombreux coups de feu, généralement accompagnés par de bruyants « YAHAAA » hystériques, lesquels étaient souvent suivis de cri de panique. En effet, l'énergique et terrifiant capitaine de l'équipe avait, une nouvelle fois, décrété une éreintante séance d'entrainement.

Ne lésinant pas sur les moyens, ce dernier avait sortit la grosse artillerie : Bazooka, mitraillette, carnet de menace, Cerberos...

« Tout est bon pour motiver ces tires-aux-flancs ! » avait-il déclaré à sa manager quand elle l'avait une fois de plus ennuyé avec ses inutiles leçons de morales.

Hiruma contempla le terrain devant lui d'un air satisfait : Chacun se donnait à fond dans l'entrainement. Sur sa gauche, il apercevait le fuckin' nabot avec sa visière qui tentait de battre son propre record de vitesse, plus loin le fuckin' macaque s'entrainait à rattraper les balles grâce à la machine. Derrière eux, le fuckin' gros porc s'échinait contre son matériel et Hiruma se surprit à espérer que ce dernier ne se casserais pas aussi vite que le précédant, pendant que, près de son maître, Komosubi augmentait encore sa puissance. A l'autre extrémité du terrain, les trois frères perfectionnaient leurs techniques respectives, le fuckin' grand front essayait de dépasser ses limites physiques, les remplaçants du club de basket s'acharnaient à améliorer leur défense...

Soudain, Hiruma perdit son sourire. Il en manquait un... Où était donc ce foutu Ishimaru ? Ignorait-il que le prochain match approchait à grand pas ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Cerberos pour qu'il l'aide dans sa recherche, il aperçu le sprinter sur sa droite, qui s'entrainait aux passes.

«Tsss ! Ce foutu sprinter est tellement facile à oublier que je ne l'avais même pas vu...»

Son esprit se bloqua sur cette remarque. Un large sourire diabolique s'inscrivit lentement sur son visage fin : Cet Ishimaru était tellement discret que même la si attentive Mamori oubliait parfois sa présence. C'était la personne idéale pour aller espionner leurs adversaires!

Son cerveau de démon concocta aussitôt un plan sur mesure pour le pauvre Ishimaru, qui se demanda avec inquiétude pourquoi le capitaine des ténèbres le regardait soudain avec une telle avidité. Pour la première fois, il aurait bien aimé qu'il ne fasse pas plus attention à lui que d'habitude, car son visage emplit d'une satisfaction malsaine ne lui disait rien qui vaille...


	2. Cinq Sens

_**Cinq sens**_

Sena contemplait les petits yeux méchants et dépourvus de pupilles qui signaient son appartenance au diable, les longs crocs jaunis recouverts de bave qui saillaient de la bouche, la langue qui pendait avec envie hors de la mâchoire, le menaçant collier noir orné de meurtrières pointes argentée dont le métal reflétait durement les agressifs rayon du soleil, la fourrure brune, sale et emmêlée hérissée par l'excitation, les griffes acérées qui grattaient le sol, les oreilles couchées en arrière sous l'effet de la colère.

Il sentit l'haleine fétide et l'odeur pestilentielle émanant de la créature, cette puanteur presque insupportable qui témoignait que personne n'avait jamais été assez fou pour tenter de lui faire prendre un bain.

Il entendit les halètement impatients, le bruit que firent ses griffes en labourant sauvagement la terre et le rugissement de fauve qui résonna dans sa gorge, le grondement furieux qui s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Il était certain que, s'il osait tendre la main, il sentirait sous ses doigts une fourrure rêche, désagréable, une texture sèche, dont les poils rugueux avaient accroché de nombreux déchets comme du bois, des feuilles, probablement quelques bestioles, peut-être même des puces.

Puis une question existentielle figea le running back sur place. Le démon en face de lui se demandait-il quel goût il avait, lui ?

A en juger par la convoitise qui brillait dans son regard, la réponse était probablement positive.

La dernière pensée de Sena avant qu'il ne s'élance pour échapper au chien des enfers qui se jetait sur lui fut que Cerberos était définitivement l'animal le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.


	3. La colère est mauvaise conseillère

_**La colère est souvent mauvaise conseillère**_

-Hiruma !

La voix claire de la manager interpella le quaterback à l'instant même où il émergea du vestiaire à la fin de l'entrainement. Un discret soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne vers la jeune femme un visage blasé.

Mamori se plaça à quelques centimètres seulement du capitaine et le toisa d'un regard torve. Elle était furieuse, cela crevait les yeux, et l'interpellé avait une idée assez précise de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état de rage. En attendant, il ne se lassait pas d'observer ses yeux flamboyants de fureur, ses sourcils froncés, le tic irrité qui agitait ses lèvres, les gestes agressifs qu'elle lui adressait... Tout les signes de colère intense qu'_IL_ avait réussi à provoquer chez la si douce et si pacifique Mamori Anezaki.

-Hi-RU-MA !

Sa voix vibrante de fureur le ramena à la réalité. Prenant un air ennuyé, il l'écouta vaguement le réprimander pour son manque de limites.

-Passe encore que tu trimballe tes armes avec toi à longueur de temps, que tu fasse chanter jusqu'au directeur du lycée, mais que tu lâches ton chien sur Sena sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas ramené Eyeshield assez vite, non ! Je ne le tolèrerais pas !

« Si seulement elle savait... pensa Hiruma pendant qu'elle lui énumérait tout ce qu'elle ferait si il osait recommencer, si seulement tu savais que tout ça, je ne le fais rien que pour t'énerver... »

Rajustant son arme sur son épaule pour signifier que la discussion était finie, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Oh oui, il faisait ça pour la mettre en rogne. Car la voir dans cet état était une des choses les plus drôle qu'il ait jamais vues...


	4. Savoir faire profil bas

_Ce drabble se situe avant que les trois frangins ne rejoignent le club de leur plein gré, ils sont donc assez remontés contre Hiruma..._

_**Une pause mal méritée**_

Les trois frères Haha, après s'être habilement esquivés de la séance d'entrainement matinale imposée par Hiruma, s'étaient tranquillement installés à l'ombre des bâtiments. Soulagés de voir que le tyrannique capitaine ne les poursuivaient pas, ils se détendirent. Toganô sortit rapidement son inséparable manga et s'y plongea avec délectation pendant que ses camarades, Jumonji et Kuroki maudissaient le sort qui les avaient fait se retrouver membre du club de Foot Américain et, surtout, ce bâtard d'Hiruma qui les empêchait de le quitter. Kuroki surtout, vivait particulièrement mal de devoir obéir au nabot qui leur servait de secrétaire.

-Tu te rends compte, exposa-t-il à son compagnon, devoir aider cette mauviette, ce larbin... !

-Oublie ce type. Sans cet enfoiré d'Hiruma, tout ça n'arriverait pas ! Toute cette mascarade...

Jumonji laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il y eut un moment de silence , finalement rompu par Toganô qui, sans lever les yeux de son manga, déclara calmement, avec philosophie :

-Mais c'est toujours mieux que de voir nos photos sur tous les murs du lycée...

A cette affreuse pensée, les trois amis grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble avant de se remettre à jurer contre ce salopard de Hiruma qui, décidément, leur pourrissait bien la vie.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une fois que les trois frangins eurent bien déversé leur rage contre le quaterback, ils se décidèrent à retourner en cours. Cependant, ils avaient à peine tourné l'angle du mur qu'ils aperçurent Hiruma, qui les regardait avec l'expression du chat qui s'apprête à dévorer les canaris. De toute évidence, il se demandait quelle serait la pire manière de punir ces trois vauriens. A cette pensée, les trois compères déglutirent et envisagèrent la fuite, avant d'abandonner sous le regard du blond en face d'eux. Lequel laissa échapper un ricanement ravi devant leur panique manifeste.

Brusquement, la même pensée traversa l'esprit des fautifs : Finalement, peut-être qu'une séance d'entrainement aurait été préférable...


	5. Le bonheur à sa manière

_**Le bonheur à sa manière**_

Kurita fonça encore une fois sur le bloc recouvert de mousse censé représenter son adversaire et qui l'aidait à s'entrainer. Comme d'habitude, le choc fut rude... pour le matériel qui manqua se briser dans un craquement sinistre sous la puissance dévastatrice du linebaker. Et Kurita recommença encore, et encore. Il s'escrimait , s'acharnait, suait sang et eau pour améliorer ses capacités déjà exceptionnelles.

Finalement, il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut Sena, dont l'identité était masquée par la visière verte, qui fonçait à toute allure d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Il observa la technique de réception un peu particulière mais si efficace de Monta, les efforts constant de Yukimitsu...

Son regard se portait sur ses camarades de ligne lorsqu'un choc brutal sur l'arrière-train le fit basculer dans la poussière. Une douleur vive envahit le bas de son dos et, en se retournant, il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Hiruma se tenait derrière lui, l'air revêche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fuckin gros porc ? L'apostropha-t-il, J'peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'entraine pas ? T'es pas encore en pause que je sache, alors magne-toi de retourner à tes exercices, sinon...

D'un geste particulièrement éloquent, le capitaine redressa son arme, l'air menaçant, et s'éloigna pour aller motiver à sa manière d'autres innocents.

Kurita se releva et, un sourire aux lèvres, se dit qu'Hiruma avait vraiment l'air heureux. Normal, il était loin le temps où ils n'étaient que deux au club !

Des détonations retentirent dans sa direction, accompagnés par le hurlement furibond du quaterback :

-Fuckin' gros porc, met toi au boulot, et vite !

L'interpellé se précipita sur son matériel, sans parvenir à masquer le large sourire qui éclairait son visage.

Oui, Hiruma était vraiment heureux...


	6. Ishimaru l'espion

_Ce drabble est en quelque sorte la suite de « Où la discrétion est un défaut ».Bonne lecture !_

_**Ishimaru l'espion**_

Au début, quand Hiruma était venu le voir, il avait cru qu'il plaisantait. Lui, espionner l'équipe d'Ojou ? D'abord, c'était déloyal, et puis, lui, un espion ? Il en aurait rit à gorge déployée si le regard sérieux et inquiétant du capitaine ne lui avait pas confirmé qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Lui, espionner ? Les Ojou White Knights ? C'était un cauchemar !

Rien que de s'imaginer faire ça, Ishimaru se sentait mal. Il se couvrit de sueur et déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait brusquement l'impression qu'il faisait très chaud, d'ailleurs ses mains devinrent si moites qu'il fut obligé de les essuyer nerveusement sur son survêtement. La gorge nouée, il jeta un regard désespéré vers le capitaine, qui resta parfaitement impassible devant son désarroi. Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il prit le caméscope que le démon lui tendait et fit demi-tour sans un mot.

Se déplaçant dans un état second, il finit par arriver à destination, à savoir le terrain d'entrainement d'Ojou. A ce moment-là seulement il reprit pied avec la réalité et, les yeux papillonnant, il observa ce qui l'entourait. Malgré lui, il remarqua que ce terrain-ci était beaucoup plus grand et bien mieux entretenu que le leur. Les lignes blanches étaient parfaitement tracées, le tapis de poussière qui composait leur terrain de Deimon était ici remplacé par une pelouse bien verte, visiblement arrosée régulièrement. Ici les bancs des remplaçants n'étaient pas en bois bancal et à moitié dévoré par les mites mais en fier granit gris, parfaitement droits.

Les joueurs adversaires étaient là, sur le terrain, et ils s'entrainaient dur, eux aussi.

A leur vue, la terreur envahit aussitôt l'espion amateur. La peur d'être repéré puis traité en paria, ce qui signifierais une catastrophe,tant pour les Devil Bat que pour son club d'athlétisme... Dans quelle galère s'était-il donc fourré ? Réprimant un gémissement, il releva les yeux sur les joueurs, s'attendant à croiser des regards meurtriers.

Mais, comme à l'accoutumée, il était invisible. Pas un des joueurs, même le si vigilent Shin ne regarda dans sa direction.

Légèrement soulagé, il leva le bras avec des gestes d'automates et il commença à filmer. Il filma, filma, pendant toute l'après midi. Et personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner derrière les bâtiments luxueux du lycée d'Ojou, il se leva, essuya son uniforme pour le débarrasser de la poussière et s'éloigna sans qui quiconque ne le remarque. Hiruma allait être ravi : Il avait réussi, sans que personne ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

Et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pleurer...


	7. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard

_**Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard.**_

Lors d'un après-midi comme tant d'autres au lycée Deimon, après un entrainement particulièrement intensif, la douce et prévenante Mamori apporta aux Devil Bat un panier remplis de fruit pour leur redonner la pêche. L'air était lourd, il n'y avait pas la moindre brise pour rafraichir les corps brûlants et couverts de sueur des sportifs. Aussi la fraicheur promise par tout ces fruits était-elle la bienvenue : Pommes vertes et rouges, raisins secs ou frais, fraises des bois ou issues de l'agriculture, bananes vertes et jaunes, orange ou clémentine, framboises et mûres, cerises et groseilles...Il y avait vraiment de tout dans ce panier tressé d'oseille.

Les joueurs exténués jetèrent un regard empli d'avidité à toutes ces merveilles. Même Hiruma jeta un œil intéressé au panier. Ses prunelles émeraudes semblaient chercher quelque chose en particulier : Elles survolèrent le contenu et se figèrent soudain. Un bref éclair triomphal illumina son regard avant de s'éteindre dans une fausse attitude innocente.

Mamori connaissait bien cette lueur qui éclairait parfois le visage du capitaine, neanmoins, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, elle ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que le quaterback avait une idée derrière la tête mais du diable si elle savait laquelle, aussi ne broncha-t-elle pas quand il lui arrache brutalement le panier des mains. Immédiatement, il se mit à clamer à tue-tête, pour être sur d'être entendu :

-Bon, bande de tire-au-flanc, Vous voulez ces fruits, pas vrai ? Eh bien vous ne les auraient pas... A moins que vous ne réussissiez à battre votre meilleur temps sur un petit quarante yards !

Et il accompagna ces agréables paroles de menaçant coups de feu.

En entendant ce discours, tous gémirent à l'unisson. Pas un, toutefois, ne tenta la folie d'essayer d'amadouer le capitaine démoniaque.

Pour appuyer son triomphe, ce dernier se permis même de lâcher son si tristement célèbre « YAAHAAA ! »

Alors, écoutant le grognement leurs estomacs affamés, au mépris de leurs membres raides, de leurs jambes lourdes et de leur respiration haletante, les courageux Devil Bat se réunirent pour effectuer le fameux quarante yards.

Seul Kurita échoua et, après l'avoir sévèrement puni (« Plus de chou à la crème, espèce de bon à rien ! », ce qui avait grandement offusqué la gourmande Mamori) Hiruma se fit un devoir de distribuer au hasard les fruits à son équipe : Les pommes pour les frangins, une orange pour Sena, les mûres pour Yukimitsu, les cerises pour Komosubi, les raisins pour Ishimaru, les framboises pour les membres de l'équipe de basket et... une banane pour Monta.

Monta considéra un instant le fruit long et courbé qui reposait sagement au creux de sa main, examina attentivement son jaune un peu pâle et, subitement, fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers son irrécupérable capitaine. Lequel le considérait d'un air impassible.

« Ça ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard, songea Monta »

Il se mit à gesticuler, jurant contre Dieu qui semblait s'acharner sur lui et avala l'objet de sa colère en quelques bouchées.

Cependant, lorsque son ami eut engloutit le fruit, Sena regarda Hiruma. Ce dernier était toujours aussi indifférent, mais l'étincelle dans son regard le trahit.

« Non, avouaient ses prunelles vertes remplies de malice, ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard... »


	8. Elle est aveugle ou quoi ?

_**Elle est aveugle ou quoi ?**_

Dès que le terrain d'entrainement ne fut plus en vue, Sena sprinta aussi vite qu'il le put et s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans les vestiaires du club. Faisant l'impasse sur l'odeur peu ragoûtante de sueur qui y régnait, il claqua la porte coulissante derrière lui et s'empressa d'envoyer valser cravate, veste, chemise, chaussure et pantalon.

Comme tout les jours, il était temps qu'il laisse Sena Kobayakawa dans le local, prisonnier de son statut de secrétaire, et qu'il redevienne le mystérieux et insaisissable Eyeshield 21.

Cependant, Mamori trainant dans les parages, il ne disposait que de quelques précieuses minutes avant que...

« Zut !» songea le running back en observant la fermeture de sa protection accrochée à son maillot.

Il tira dessus pour la décrocher mais, tenace, elle résista. Alors Sena s'assit et entreprit patiemment de lui faire lentement lâcher prise.

Quand enfin il y parvint, il se dépêcha de mettre la protection en place et fit passer le maillot par dessus sa tête. Or, au même moment, une voix féminine et affreusement familière l'interpella, d'un ton où se mêlait une surprise et une réprobation perceptible :

-Sena ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Oh non, il n'avais pas été assez rapide ! Ironique, quand on y réfléchissait, pour le joueur qui courait à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais le temps était traître et s'était joué de lui.

La tignasse brune émergea du tissu, suivit par le visage affolé et légèrement coupable du sportif.

En effet, c'était bien Mamori qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux dans lesquels il lisait aisément un reproche voilé.

Paniqué, Sena se remémora malgré lui les mots qu'avait prononcé Hiruma le jour où il était passé du statut de simple secrétaire à celui de star du foot Américain : « L'identité d'Eyeshield doit rester secrète ! »

Tout en tentant d'imaginer quelle punition lui infligerais le démon si son secret était découvert, il chercha une explication valable à offrir son amie d'enfance.

Mais elle le battit de vitesse une nouvelle fois en s'exclamant :

-Ce pourrait-il que...

Sena se raidit, sentant déjà les foudre du capitaine des Enfers sur sa pauvre petite personne, tandis que son visage se figeait dans une affreuse grimace, pâle reflet de l'angoisse torturante qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre.

Mais Mamori se mit soudain à sourire tendrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

-Tu sais Sena, commença-t-elle, tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, j'aurai compris...

Tiens ? Nouvelle surprise. Elle ne lui expliquait pas en long, en large et en travers à quel point le foot Américain était un sport trop dangereux pour un enfant chétif comme lui ? Il la dévisagea, très étonné.

-Mais tu sais, Sena, ce n'est pas grave si tu es jaloux d'Eyeshield. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible et petit que tu ne peux pas devenir un héros comme lui. Je suis sûre qu'avec des efforts, tu arrivera à changer. Et, pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser comme lui. Trouve ta propre identité.

Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos et sortit, persuadée d'avoir réconforté son vieil ami.

Ce dernier resta figé quelques secondes, hésitant entre un rire franc et libérateur ou un découragement légitime devant la naïveté incroyable de son amie.

Finalement, ce fut le découragement qui l'emporta :

-Franchement, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse, elle est aveugle ou quoi ?

Mais seul le silence du local lui répondit, bien qu'il eut juré qu'un ricanement familier et diabolique lui était parvenu de l'extérieur, comme pour approuver sa remarque.


	9. Vie privée ? C'est quoi ça ?

_**Vie privée ? C'est quoi ça ?**_

Sur le chemin qui menait au lycée Deimon, Yukimitsu se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Sena sur la personnalité effrayante d'Hiruma.

-Ce type à un réseau d'information terrifiant, lui avait confié le ''secrétaire'', s'il décide de se renseigner sur toi, tu peux être certain, qu'il découvrira le moindre de tes secrets.

Yukimitsu avait rit, croyant que l'autre plaisantait : Comment un simple lycéen aurait-il pu avoir autant de pouvoir ? Mais Sena lui avait jeté un regard particulièrement éloquent et Yukimitsu s'était demandé, toute envie de rire disparue et en frissonnant, lequel de ses secrets le maléfique capitaine avait bien pu soulever pour lui tirer une telle expression.

Puis il s'était ravisé : Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Ensuite, il s'était décidé à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le quaterback pour lui expliquer les limites de l'intrusion dans la vie privée d'autrui. En effet, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il y avait une foule de petites choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir exposées au grand jour...

Malheureusement, plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, il dut bien s'avouer que son projet avait été un véritable échec. Il avait pourtant avancé des arguments qu'il jugeait convaincants : Le respect des secrets d'autrui, surtout de ses propres joueurs, la pression qu'il leur infligeait en leur faisant savoir qu'il possédait des informations sur eux, ce qui pourrait les déconcentrer, la notion de ''vie privée''...

Mais le démon avait ricané :

-Vie privée ? C'est quoi ça ? Je connais pas !

Yukimitsu avait alors cherché ses mots pour lui expliquer les bases de cette notion essentielle à la vie en société, mais Hiruma l'avait pris de vitesse. Armant sa mitraillette, il avait orienté le chien du canon vers le paisible ciel bleu et fais voler le silence en éclat en tirant une salve de coups de feu.

-La vie privée ne veut rien dire pour moi, avait-il grincé, surtout quand ça concerne mes joueurs !

« Oui, vraiment, songea Yukimitsu en passant le portillon de fer de son jardin, c'est un échec total sur toute la ligne. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'essayer de convaincre ce type ? »

Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, il franchit le seuil de la porte et eut la désagréable surprise de voir que sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme. Grande, sèche, ses cheveux grisonnant relevés en un impeccable chignon, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême limite, sa peau pâme et légèrement ridée, ses lunettes qui accentuait encore son air sévère, ses yeux bruns qui lançaient en permanence des éclairs, sa tenue stricte... Oui, sa mère étai vraiment une femme effrayante. Et particulièrement lorsqu'elle était énrevée, ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là. Quand elle était en colère, elle inspirait fortement, en contractant le nez, elle pinçait ses lèvres fines, se redressait de toute sa hauteur en relevant ses lunettes en un geste empli de fureur contenue.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, les narines frémissantes.

-Dis-moi, l'interpella-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde, tu rentres bien tard ! C'est un peu comme ça tout les soirs en ce moment !

Ses yeux brûlant se rivèrent à ceux de son fils, espérant peut-être découvrir la vérité dans les prunelles de sa progéniture.

Après une courte pause théâtrale, elle ajouta :

-Tu ne t'es pas inscrit dans un de ces affreux **CLUB** au moins ?

La façon dont elle prononça le mot ''Club'' montrait bien tout son mépris pour toutes ces activités extra-scolaire qui n'avaient d'autre but, selon elle, de détourner les honnêtes élèves de leurs études.

Aussitôt, le dos de Yukimitsu se couvrit de sueur. Dans sa tête déffila en un instant les images de l'entrainement dont il sortait tout juste et il déglutit avec difficulté. Prenant son expression la plus innocente et y mêlant une touche d'incrédulité, comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas d'où sa mère pouvait bien sortir des idées aussi absurdes, il balbutia :

-M...Mais non, que... Pourquoi tu... Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que...

Heureusement, ses bredouillement parurent passer pour le contrecoup de la surprise que lui aurait causé les insinuations de sa génitrice.

Le visage de cette dernière se détendit et arbora le sourire satisfait qu'elle lui réservait quand il obéissait bien. D'une certaine façon, son rictus été encore plus terrifiant que sa colère.

-Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas pu te laisser influencé par toutes ces brutes de sportifs ! Sourit sa mère. Mais, dans ce cas, où étais-tu ? J'espère que tu n'a pas traîné sur le chemin du retour !

A nouveau son expression se fit menaçante, mais cette fois Yukimitsu n'eut aucun mal à se défendre : Depuis qu'elle s'était éloigné de la vérité, il respirait bien mieux et son cerveau à nouveau actif n'eut aucun mal à trouver la réponse qui satisferait sa mère :

-Non, non ! Je suis juste réviser un peu plus longtemps. Tu sais, l'atmosphère calme et studieuse du lycée m'aide à me concentrer, ça me motive !

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre tandis que, dans son dos, sa tyrannique mère le félicitait de son sérieux.

Arrivé dans son sanctuaire, le numéro seize s'adossa contre le battant de sa porte et se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien heureux que personne de son lycée ne soit au courant du contrôle total que sa mère exerçait sur lui.

Au même moment une longue silhouette longiligne émergea d'un buisson, une caméra dernier cri dans une main, un carnet noir à la couverture noir comme la nuit orné d'une pompeuse étiquette où l'on pouvait lire « Carnet de Menaces »

Le regard brillant de satisfaction, le diabolique capitaine Hiruma Yoichi se demanda avec délectation à quelle fin il allait bien utiliser cette nouvelle information.

Il se rappela les pitoyables efforts de son joueur pour le détourner de sa vie privée et sourit :

« Vie privée... Quelle notion abstraite ! »


	10. Estce vraiment un rêve ?

_**Est-ce vraiment un rêve ?**_

Au fond du jardin verdoyant d'une luxueuse villa de banlieue, que Hiruma ''empruntait'' à son propriétaire depuis quelques mois, ce dernier tapait sur les touches d'un gris métallique de son ordinateur portable avec frénésie, le regard enflammé par un brasier brûlant de satisfaction. Sous ses yeux enfiévrés défilaient à la hâte les fiches de toutes les personnes sur qui il avait déjà une emprise certaine, et leur nombre se comptait en milliers. Devant ce constat, le démon ne put retenir sa jubilation.

-Kékéké ! Ricana-t-il, le visage déformé par un rictus abominable tant il dégoulinait de sadisme.

Autour de lui, le paysage était calme, paisible, avec le vieux hêtre dans son dos où sautillait une famille de écureuil. Sur la droite se trouvait un petit lac, au centre duquel on trouvait une sorte de minuscule îlot, juste assez grand pour y installer une chaise. La surface du lac n'était troublé que par la nage tranquille de deux ou trois canards. Un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, un jeune lapin brun émergea d'un terrier creusé sous un buisson d'aubépine, et après avoir jeté un regard méfiant autour de lui, détala à toute vitesse à travers le modeste champ qui séparait cette villa de sa voisine, avant de se faufiler sous le grillage derrière lequel un chien se mit brutalement à aboyer avec férocité.

L'endroit était assez éloigné de la ville et fort peu peuplé et, si la proximité de la ville ne s'était pas fait autant sentir une fois les trois villa isolées dépassées, on aurait presque pu se croire à la campagne.

Et Hiruma détonnait dans ce paysage. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait choisi cet endroit comme nouvelle résidence, non pas pour l'air frais et vivifiant que transportait la nature autour de lui, mais bien pour sa tranquillité : Personne aux alentours, cela voulait dire personne pour mettre son nez dans ses affaires pas franchement licites. De toute façon, tout ses charmants voisins étaient sous son contrôle depuis son installation dans cet endroit.

Soudain, un détail inacceptable vint accaparer son attention et lui fit froncer les sourcils : Une certaine Leiko Maneki échappait encore à son emprise maléfique. Insupportable !

Sa photo s'afficha quand il effectua une recherche rapide. Il la reconnut aussitôt : Elle habitait à la lisière entre la ville et son petit coin de campagne paumé.

Bien qu'il doutât sincèrement que la joyeuse joggeuse de trente-cinq ans qu'il avait croisé à deux reprises sur les rues désertes de sa campagne puisse lui être utile de quelque manière que ce fut, l'idée qu'une personne qu'il connaissait ne soit pas terrorisée à l'idée qu'il sache tout d'elle, lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. C'était tout simplement _intolérable _!

Le visage figé par le mécontentement, il referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec et se dirigea avec une démarche de prédateur vers la maison. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette anomalie.

Il passa sur le perron, puis franchit les portes vitrées impeccables qui laissaient allégrement voir le contenu du luxueux salon : De type moderne, les couleurs passant du noir au blanc par une multitude de dégradés à couper le souffle : Blanc immaculé, blanc crème, blanc cassé, gris clair, gris bleuté, gris béton, noir léger, noir profond comme la nuit, tout se succédait dans cette pièce avec une harmonie impressionnante. Les somptueux canapés de cuir écrus appelaient à la détente, avec leurs confortables petits poufs pour les pieds, la minuscule table de verre ronde sur laquelle on ne voyait pas la moindre petite trace de doigt. Un gigantesque écran plat ornait tout un pan de mur, assez loin pour ne pas s'abîmer la vue, assez prés pour qu'on puisse goûter aux joies de la technologie en profitant agréablement de la perfection des détails offerte par le système dernière génération de Blu-ray.

Indifférent à tout ce luxe selon lui superflu, Hiruma traversa la pièce sans un regard aux meubles coûteux. Il s'approcha d'une lourde porte de chêne, invisible derrière un pan de mur. Il la poussa et pénétra nonchalamment dans une salle aux dimensions impressionnantes, la bibliothèque. Le lieu, bien qu'écrasant de silence, dégageait une atmosphère sereine, accentuée par l'âge évident de la pièce. Il est toujours rassurant de trouver un endroit sur lequel le temps n'a pas encore eu de prise. La salle était remplie de magnifiques ouvrages délicatement reliés, posés avec subtilité sur les superbes rayonnages en bois sombre d'ébène. On sentait dans ce lieu toute la passion, toute la tendresse, que le propriétaire portait à ces livres.

Cependant, Hiruma, insensible à la douceur qui se dégageait de l'endroit, marcha avec détermination vers une étagère particulière, où l'on avait gravé dans le bois fin une colombe raffinée, symbole de la liberté.

Hiruma ignorait ce que voulait montrait monsieur Korya (c'était le nom du propriétaire) en gravant ce dessin- liberté de qui ? Au nom de quoi ?- et en réalité il s'en fichait. Ce qui l'intéressait en revanche, c'était ce qu'il se passait si l'on pressait du doigt l'aile fragile du fier oiseau.

Car alors, actionnée par un mécanisme complexe, l'imposant étagère se déplaçait de près de deux mètres, sur la droite, libérant un passage étroit menant à un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous la maison. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage blafard du quaterback avant qu'il ne descende les marches et rejoigne d'un pas conquérant son petit coin d'enfer personnel.

En effet, à environs treize marches au dessous du sol, Hiruma avait découvert le centre d'information de son propriétaire préféré. Pourquoi ce dernier s'était-il sentit obligé de créer un tel endroit, Hiruma n'en savait rien. Probablement pour espionner sa compagne, ou autre futilité du même genre. Au fond, cela lui importait peu, cet endroit existait et ça l'arrangeais bien.

Le C.I, comme l'avait rebaptisé Hiruma, était constitué d'une seule et unique pièce, séparée en deux : Une partie, celle de droite, était remplie d'ordinateurs dernier cri dont les trois-quart étaient reliés à des caméras placées à peu près partout dans la ville, les autres possédant un accès à Internet avec une connexion incroyablement efficace qui lui permettait d'entrer dans la plupart des dossiers, même les mieux protégés des huiles de la ville. Un endroit pareil était une véritable mine d'or pour un démon tel que lui !

L'autre partie de la salle étaient vide quand Hiruma avait pris possession des lieux, mes il avait vite trouvé une utilité à ces dizaines de mètres carrés dissimulés sous terre. A présent, elle était pleine de valise noires contenant toutes sortes d'arme : Mitraillettes, revolvers de tout les calibres, fusil (même de chasse), browning, colt et autres charmants flingues meurtriers, sans oublier les lances-flammes et les bazookas. Dans ce sous-sol ne reposait qu'une infime partie de sa collection, il n'aurait pas pu tout déplacer mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir sans amener ses joujoux favoris avec lui.

Posant un regard amical, presque tendre, sur ses protégés, Hiruma rejoignit la première partie de la pièce, celle encombrée d'ordinateurs. Il se dirigea aussitôt, en habitué, sur un ordinateur plus massif que les autres, placé légèrement en hauteur sur une sorte d'estrade branlante au fond de la pièce. C'était la plus puissante des machines réunies ici, et elle permettait à son utilisateur de contrôler toutes les autres, ce qu'Hiruma avait découvert avec délice.

De quelques clics experts, Hiruma amena la machine à effectuer le boulot à sa place, c'est à dire diriger toutes les caméras du quartier sur sa cible, pour qu'il puisse surveiller ses déplacements. Pendant que vingt-quatre ordinateurs se mettaient à la tâches en vrombissant pour satisfaire les désirs malsains du diable, Hiruma pressa quelques touches et lança une recherche large et approfondie sur sa nouvelle proie. Il devait tout savoir sur elle : Où elle avait passé son enfance, avec qui, où elle avait étudié, si ses parents la maltraitait d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelles avaient été ses périodes les plus noires, si elle était mariée, célibataire, si elle avait des gosses, un amant, son lieu de travail, son domicile actuel, ses relevés de factures, la liste de ses appels téléphoniques, quels étaient ses hobbies, ses pêches mignons, ses plus grosses conneries, jusqu'à quel âge elle avait fait pipi au lit...

Pendant que la vie privée de l'innocente s'étalait sans pudeur devant ses yeux avides, il laissa échapper un rire glacial qui fit se tapir les rats les plus aventureux au fond de leurs tanières. Les premiers résultats de contact arrivés, il les nota soigneusement : Ses amis, sa famille, ses collègues, ses voisins, ses connaissances, ses anciens profs, son patron actuel... Il recopia toutes les adresses et saisit son téléphone pour aller à la pêche aux informations secrètes ou intimes, son sport favori.

Après la fameuse Leiko Maneki, il ne resterait que plus que deux personnes et toute la ville se retrouverait entre ses griffes ! C'était formidable !

A cette pensée, un gloussement morbide s'échappa entre ses crocs découverts et résonna dans le lieu glauque avant de s'éteindre...

Brusquement, Sena se réveilla en sursaut. D'une soudaine poussée du buste, il se releva dans son lit. Sa respiration était saccadée, et les battements de son cœur bien trop désordonnés. Nom de Dieu, quelle frousse il avait eu ! Il en était encore couvert de sueurs.

Rien que d'imaginer, rien que dans un rêve, que le capitaine puisse ainsi contrôler la vie de tout les habitants de la ville, Sena sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, heureusement.

Non, ce qui terrifiait _vraiment_ le running back, ce qui l'empêchait de calmer son pouls trop rapide, c'était la pensée que, au fond de lui, il doutait d'être loin de la réalité...


	11. C'est impossible pour toi !

_Coucou ! Ce drabble-ci est assez long (bien trop pour un drabble, mais peu importe) du coup, je le fais en deux parties. Voici la première, et bonne lecture !_

_**C'est impossible pour toi !**_

-Non, je ne le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est faux.

-Bien sur que si, tu le dira, fuckin'vieillard, puisque c'est vrai.

-Absolument pas.

-Tu veux parier ?

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres minces de Musashi tandis qu'en face de lui, Hiruma brandissait son arme sous le nez de son ami, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux verts.

-Ok, je parie, lança le kiker. Si tu veux me convaincre, il faut que tu sois capable de passer une journée entière dans la peau d'un type normal, sans arme, sans chantage, gentil avec tes camarades. J'pense pas que tu en sois capable.

Hiruma, piqué au vif, répliqua que c'était bien trop facile. Rien ne pouvait lui être impossible, il était le démon du Japon ! Puis il croisa le regard narquois, et surtout sceptique de son ami et décida de relever le défi. Il prouverait à ce fuckin'vieillard qu'il avait tort à son sujet. Et puis, ma foi, un peu de compétition ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Cette charmante conversation avait eu lieu dans le local des Devil Bat, un soir de Juin. Dehors, la nuit avait depuis longtemps étendu ses draps noirs, et les gens normaux avaient fermé leurs mirettes depuis belle lurette. La chaleur était étouffante, alors que, à l'extérieur, les nuages camouflaient entièrement les rondeurs de l'astre, privant les habitants de sa douce lueur. Quelque part, l'orage d'été s'était mit à gronder, et les deux amis s'étaient surpris à compter les secondes avant que l'aveuglant éclair ne vienne lacérer la pénombre du local, qui n'était éclairé que par un dernier néon grésillant et l'écran de l'ordinateur du capitaine. Cet éclair, le premier avant l'arrivée de la pluie, mis fin à la soirée. Musashi prit congé en lançant un dernier regard sarcastique destiné à provoquer son camarade. Puis la porte se referma en coulissant lentement.

Mais Musashi était loin de se douter que ce jour serait le dernier de sa vie où il douterait des capacité de Hiruma Yoichi. Car le lendemain se révéla être la journée la plus folle de sa vie qui changea à jamais la vision du kiker.

Le lendemain, l'orage s'étant volatilisé dans la nuit comme un mirage dans le désert, c'est sous un ciel d'un bleu profond et un soleil pétillant que Musashi se dirigea vers le lycée Deimon. Comme à son habitude, il avait eu du mal à émerger de son sommeil, la veillée de la veille n'arrangeant rien, et c'est, pas tout à fait réveillé qu'il avait franchi le portail du lycée, où l'attendait une journée riche en surprises. En effet, à peine avait-il posé le pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'il manqua avoir une crise cardiaque : En effet, rien ne l'avait préparé à voir le blond s'élancer vers lui, prêt à lui serrer amicalement la main et un sourire type enfant de chœur plaqué sur le visage.

-Musashi ! S'écria jovialement ce dernier, comme si sa présence était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse lui faire.

La voix, douce et mielleuse, fit tressaillir le kiker.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Puis, brusquement, les termes du pari lancé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se figea.

Hiruma était en train de relever son défi, voilà tout. Il avait consciencieusement imité l'attitude gaie de Kurita chaque matin, de son sourire béat jusqu'à sa voix extasiée, passant même par son regard un peu déconcerté, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant d'amis.

Et Hiruma allait devoir se comporter ainsi toute une journée ?

D'abord effrayé par cette idée, Musashi finit par sourire : Amusé, il décida de profiter à fond du spectacle et de la situation.

S'avançant vers son ami, il happa dans sa grande paluche la main longue et fine et la secoua allègrement de haut en bas avec entrain :

-Mon cher Hiruma ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop dur ce matin ?

Le sourire du ''cher Hiruma'' en question ne dévia pas d'un iotat :

-A merveille mon ami, à merveille. Je suis déterminé à profiter pleinement de cette splendide journée !

Le sous-entendu du capitaine n'échappa pas au kiker qui, tout en riant intérieurement du spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir aux autres élèves, rétorqua gentiment :

-Bien, très bien.

D'un coup, il s'approcha de son camarade, se collant pratiquement à lui pour pouvoir placer sa bouche contre son oreille. Hiruma ne recula pas, ne fit aucun geste, mais Musashi le sentit se crisper.

Il lui souffla tranquillement :

-Évidemment, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre l'existence de notre petit pari, celui-ci disparaitra aussitôt, ainsi que les conditions en cas de victoire.

Il recula pour observer la réaction du quaterback : Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait qu'il avait bien du mal à garde innocent.

-Cela va de soi, ronronna le parieur.

Puis, ayant aperçu Kurita qui se dirigeait de son pas lourd vers le local, il contourna d'un seul mouvement souple le kicker pour aller le saluer.

Musashi s'adossa à un arbre proche qui lui permettrait d'observer sans être vu la scène qui allait se dérouler, ainsi que celles qui suivraient. Un léger sourire vint vagabonder sur ses lèvres et il se demanda qu'elle réaction aurait les autres membres des Devil Bats.

« Tout cela va être fort intéressant à regarder, songea Musashi »

De loin, il épia le blond aborder le linebaker. Lequel pâlit de façon alarmante avant de poser une main de la taille d'une casserole sur le front (qui parût brusquement chétif) du quaterback pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Il est vrai que voir arriver le maléfique capitaine des Devil Bats arriver vers vous _en bondissant_ comme un cabri et arborant un sourire digne de ceux des Teletubies tant il respirait l'innocence et la naïveté avait quelque chose de véritablement traumatisant.

Surtout que le blond n'en avais pas fini : Il acheva d'enfoncer le clou en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air sincèrement inquiet et en disant d'une voix qui suintait la sollicitude :

-Tu vas bien, Kurita-kun ? Tu es livide, d'un coup !

Pétrifié, choqué au delà des mots, ledit Kurita-kun ne répondit rien. Musashi, lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser, intérieurement hilare, que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un animé, Kurita ne serait plus qu'une statue depuis longtemps.

Hiruma et Musashi aperçurent en même temps la nouvelle cible du capitaine : Le petit Komosubi, fidèle à son maître, suivait ce dernier de près. Voyant l'immobilité totale de son idole, il se précipita vers lui, mais fut intercepté en route par un Hiruma à l'attitude angélique.

Le petit Komosubi lui lança un regard à la fois perplexe et méfiant avant de le contourner pour rejoindre son sensei, qu'il força patiemment à avancer, l'air soucieux. Avant de tourner à l'angle du mur qui menait au local, le linebaker en herbe lança un regard de reproche vers le blond, avant de disparaître derrière le pan de mur.

Musashi haussa les épaules : Komosubi ne se souciait guère d'Hiruma, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance de le surprendre réellement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Monta franchir le portail et le sourire refleurit : Le show allait reprendre, et comme il fallait, avec la nouvelle proie du capitaine, _alias_ la victime préféré du blond.

A nouveau, il vit son ami se précipiter gaiment vers le receveur, lequel le regarda arriver, suspicieux. Il avait l'air de se demander quel mauvais tour lui réservait le capitaine, ce coup-ci. E, effet, contrairement aux apparences, Monta avait gardé un souvenir très vif de la fête du sport du lycée, fête durant laquelle sa tendre Mamori s'était métamorphosée en une sorte de cinglée, avant d'user, avec le capitaine, de son visage le plus angélique pour les duper (lui particulièrement) et, voyant le blond arborer à nouveau cette expression trompeuse qui hantait ses cauchemars, Monta ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif. En effet, s'il n'en tenait (évidemment) pas rigueur à sa chère Mamori, il avait en revanche conservé une féroce méfiance envers le blond, surtout lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte.

Se reprenant pour tenter de sauver un peu de sa dignité, il observa cette expression tant haïe : En un sens, il préférait les regards sadiques, les remarques mordantes, les lèvres tordues par un rictus malsain. Là, avec ses grands yeux verts bienveillants, l'air amical, ses sourcils haussés en un demi-cercle, ses lèvres relevées en un sourire aimable qui camouflait la pointe anormalement pointue de ses dents, il était terrifiant. Mais le plus horrible pour le pauvre receveur fut quand l'effroyable capitaine se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant affectueusement par les épaules pour s'écrier joyeusement :

-Monta-kun !

L'interpellé ne put retenir un glapissement horrifié qui émietta définitivement ce qui restait de son honneur.

De loin, Musashi redoubla soudain de vigilance : Hiruma allait-il, oui ou non, résister à la tentation d'immortaliser le visage défait de Monta pour le glisser dans son cher carnet ? Imaginant le tourment dans lequel devait se trouver son ami, ainsi partagé entre sa nature profonde et sa fierté inébranlable qui le poussait à ne pas perdre ce duel ridicule, le kicker plissa les yeux, tentant de dissimuler sa jubilation.

Mais l'arrivée de Sena mit fin au déchirement intérieur du quaterback. Musashi poussa un grognement de déception, avant de se consoler avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Profitant de l'occasion inespérée d'échapper à la tentation qui le dévorait, Hiruma s'était précipité de son pas bondissant jusqu'au running back qui, à son tour, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ses prunelles chocolats reflétèrent son incompréhension lorsque le capitaine lui donna un accolade enjouée dans le dos.

-Hi...Hiruma-san ?

-Cher secrétaire ! Clama le blond, ravi de te voir ! Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité d'aller me chercher Eyeshield 21, s'il te plait ?

Cette demande affable, si _anormale_ dans la bouche d'Hiruma, pétrifia totalement le chétif coureur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, et il contempla son capitaine, l'air groggy: Où était passé ses hurlements rageurs, ses armes rutilantes, ses yeux étincelant de fureur, ses ordres lancés d'une voix hargneuse ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard d'Hiruma qui, devant l'immobilité de son joueur, contracta les mâchoires, peu habitué qu'il était à voir ses ordres non exécutés. Puis il se reprit et demanda d'une voix gentille, dans laquelle perçait malgré tous ses efforts une note acide :

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu, Sena-kun ?

Le running back saisit la menace sous-jacente et fila à toute vitesse sans demander son reste, sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils indécis à son capitaine. Puis, en haussant les épaules, il décida que, bizarre ou non, faussement sympathique ou pas, Hiruma restait Hiruma, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.

Musashi, à qui l'échange avait échappé, noyé dans le brouhaha de la foule environnante, ne put se fier qu'à l'attitude de Sena pour savoir si le blond avait joué son rôle ou pas. Cependant, le petit brun lui parut suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il en déduise qu'Hiruma n'avait pas craqué.

Puis arriva Yukimitsu, à qui Hiruma fit le même cinéma. Le numéro seize écarquilla les yeux et finit par s'éloigner en secouant la tête, l'air de se demander si le stratège de l'équipe n'avait pas perdu la boule.

Enfin arriva celle que Musashi guettait depuis longtemps : Mamori. Cette fille était très intelligente, et il lui tardait de voir comment elle allait réagir face au changement de la terreur du lycée.

La jeune fille franchit le portail, la tête haute et le pas sûr pour se diriger presque inconsciemment vers le local des Devil Bat.

Musashi se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait et s'approcha discrètement pour ne rien louper de la scène.

Hiruma intercepta la brune, mais d'une façon différente de celle qu'il avait utilisé contre les autres membres de l'équipe : Fini, les sourires aimables, fini le pas bondissant, fini la voix douce et mielleuse. A la place, le capitaine s'approcha lentement, en baissant les yeux sur le bitume où l'on trouvait plus de chewing-gums collés que de cailloux. Mieux, il faisait de tout petit pas, en croisant les jambes en marchant, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'_il se dandinait sur place_.

Musashi faillit éclater de rire devant l'attitude de son ami. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour contenir le gloussement qui montait à l'assaut de sa gorge et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

Tendant l'oreille, Musashi entendit la voix incrédule de la manager :

-Hiruma ? Ça ne va pas ?

« Si, pensa Musashi, il va très bien »

On aurait même pu dire qu'il pétait la forme : Il était carrément déchainé !

-Si, je vais bien Mamori-san, merci. Je... Je voulais juste savoir si...

Musashi ouvrit soudain de grands yeux : Hiruma poussait le jeu jusqu'à se mettre à balbutier devant les autres élèves ! Décidément... A nouveau, le kicker se vit dans l'obligation de réprimer un gloussement compromettant. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et continua à écouter.

-Est-ce que... reprit le quaterback, est-ce que tu aurais un m... moment de libre ce s... soir, après les cours ? J'aurais quelque chose à te d... dire...

Cette fois, Musashi fut forcé de se mordre franchement le poing pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : Grands Dieux, il y allait vraiment fort ! Voilà qu'il lui jouait les amoureux timides et transi ! Honnêtement, Musashi fut forcé de s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il irait aussi loin. Cette attitude gênée ne lui allait pas du tout et il fut contraint de s'éloigner pour pouvoir rigoler tout son soûl, tout en gardant un œil sur son couple : Mamori semblait vraiment inquiète à présent, et il y avait de quoi ! C'était _tellement_ inhabituel de voir le quaterback se comporter de la sorte. De là où il était à présent, le kicker n'entendais plus la conversation, et Hiruma lui tournait le dos, mais l'expression de Mamori disait tout à elle-même. Une rafale de vent avait rabattu ses cheveux sur son visage fin, mais elle n'y prêtait même pas attention, ses grands yeux bleus si innocents noyés de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte par l'ébahissement.

Musashi songea vaguement à se rapprocher pour pouvoir saisir ce qui pouvait bien tirer une expression pareille à la féroce manager, mais un nouveau gloussement traître s'échappant de ses lèvres, il préféra renoncer et profiter du spectacle de loin.

Puis, de son poste d'observation il vit les sourcils de Mamori se froncer subitement et ses yeux si bleus se mettre à briller d'une lueur dangereuse, tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient en une grimace de colère. Soit le quaterback avait fait une gaffe, soit l'intelligente manager avait flairé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En tout les cas, elle déclara quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, d'une voix qu'il jugea cinglante, avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides et furieux.

Le kicker la suivit de ses yeux curieux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état. Ensuite, son regard perplexe se portât sur son ami qui, lui aussi, suivait la brune de ses prunelles émeraudes. Jusque là, rien d'anormal : Le prédateur regardait sa proie lui filer entre les pattes.

En revanche, le kicker fut très surpris touche de déception qu'il lut dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Après coup, quand le regard vert eut retrouvé son aspect habituel, avec sa jovialité forcée, il doutât même de l'avoir vue, cette fameuse lueur de désillusion. Hiruma, des regrets ? Concernant _une fille _? Musashi secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Son comportement du jour l'induisait en erreur, et le faisait voir des sentiments qui n'existaient pas chez son camarade, voilà tout. Sa réaction n'était peut-être même que de la comédie, adressée à la foule qui l'entourait et donc à lui, pour tester sa réaction, ou tout simplement pour le perturber, pour lui montrer que lui, Musashi, n'avait pas entière emprise sur son attitude. Qu'en savait-il ? Tenter de décrypter les buts d'un type comme Hiruma était chose impossible, dût-on se faire des nœuds au cerveau.

Chassant donc de son esprit le souvenir de ses yeux emplis de déconvenue, Musashi reportait son attention sur son ami quand la cloche sonna, les tirant tout deux de leurs pensées. Ils étaient à présent obligés de se diriger tout deux vers leur salle de cours, même Hiruma, qui d'ordinaire séchait les cours, mais qui était aujourd'hui tenu d'y assister. Son rôle incluait aussi l'élève basique, mécontent de devoir aller en cours mais y allant quand même par peur de représailles.

Hiruma en cours... Cela faisait si longtemps que Musashi n'avait pas assisté à ce spectacle, ô combien jouissif !

« Enfin ! Jubila-t-il »

Le show allait pouvoir se poursuivre...


	12. C'est impossible pour toi part2

Après une trèèèèès longue absence due au vacances et, je l'avoue, à une flemme monstrueuse, voilà la partie 2 de ce one-shot, mais, comme les idées se sont mises à affluer d'un coup, je pense même à la mettre à part, en faire une histoire propre, et la continuer sur plusieurs chapitres. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bref, dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu une idée assez bizarre, sur ce qui aurait pu mener Hiruma à devenir le démon que l'on connaît, Certains trouveront peut-être ça incohérent, on même stupide, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, De même si je ne respecte pas un élément du manga,

Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture !

_**C'est impossible pour toi !**_

Bien plus tard, lorsque tout les élèves eurent rejoint les étouffantes salles de classe, qu'ils se soient installés à leurs places respectives, qu'ils eurent sortit leurs affaires dans un brouhaha incessant et que le professeur eut enfin mis le nez dans cet environnement qu'il aurait souhaité plus studieux, une classe s'obstinait à sortir du lot. En effet, à la place du morne silence habituel des élèves résignés à une heure d'ennui, cette classe-là était parcourue de chuchotements multiples qui enflèrent jusqu'à devenir un tapage, sans que le professeur ne lève le petit doigt. Il faut dire, à sa décharge, qu'il était, comme toutes les personnes présentes, son regard rivé sur l'individu responsable de ce chahut : Hiruma Yoichi.

Quand ce dernier leva les yeux, qu'il avait jusque là gardés baissés avec sérieux sur son manuel, tout le monde se tut et une tension inimaginable satura l'atmosphère.

Son regard neutre n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant pour une fois, mais la peur inspirée par le démon du lycée était trop présente dans l'esprit de chacun pour que quiconque se risque à subir son courroux.

Croisant le regard attentif de Musashi, Hiruma retint de justesse le sourire satisfait qui lui démangeait les lèvres et préféra fixer ses prunelles émeraudes sur le pauvre enseignant qui avait l'air de se demander quelle attitude adopter.

« Ben alors ! L'exhorta mentalement le quaterback, vas-y, commence ton cours ! »

A nouveau, il se contint et ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, Il réprima également un soupir agacé qui aurait signé la fin du pari et se contenta donc d'observer avec insistance l'adulte en face de lui, en ignorant la vingtaine de regards curieux, perplexes, ébahis ou effrayés braqués sur lui. C'était compréhensifs, aussi, il ne venait jamais en cours, alors le voir soudainement débarquer en classe devait en choquer plus d'un.

Enfin, devant le manque de réaction de son maître chanteur, et surtout sous son regard clairement appuyé, le professeur finit par démarrer son cours, qui portait sur Socrate, d'une voix mal assurée, Cependant, il finit par se laisser emporter par son sujet, qui le passionnait, et, s'il jetait encore quelques coups d'œils fréquents au blond pour ne pas louper une éventuelle consigne ou un signal d'alarme, la leçon finit par reprendre un semblant de normalité.

Alors, et seulement alors, Hiruma se relâcha, Oh, pas totalement, de toute façon, il ne lâchait jamais vraiment prise, d'autant plus qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, mais du moins, il se laissa allez contre le dossier de la chaise, indifférent au frémissement de panique que ce simple geste provoqua dans la petite salle bondée,

Songeur, il repensa à la réaction de Mamori. Il avait essayé d'agir avec elle comme avec les autres, avec un petit plus parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'il trouvait extrêmement amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique, mais elle n'avait pas marché longtemps. Elle commençais à bien le connaître, mine de rien. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait rapidement percé à jour, lui et sa petite mise en scène. Et elle s'était énervée, Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était excédée par son comportement, mais cette fois-ci, son agacement avait été plus fort, plus virulent qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus déterminé aussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces petits coups de gueule habituels. Jamais encore elle n'avait arboré envers lui une expression si proche de la haine, hormis au début, lorsqu'elle était persuadée qu'il maltraitait son cher Sena.

Et cette phrase, cette fameuse phrase qu'elle lui avait pratiquement crachée au visage avant de partir en trombe ! Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, évidemment, et il laissa les mots tournoyer dans son esprit, espérant trouver ce qui avait bien pu pousser la pacifique manager à les prononcer si férocement :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote, Hiruma, mais laisse-moi te dire que cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je te serve de jouet dans tes plans tordus ! »

Croyait-elle donc qu'il comptait l'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion dans une de ses futures stratégies et qu'il avait tenté de l'amadouer avec cette sommaire mascarade ?Non, elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'utiliserais pas une ruse si grossière pour quelque chose d'aussi important que ses tactiques de foot U.S. Elle le connaissait mieux que ça ! Elle savait qu'il préférait les plans subtils et doucereux, qu'il adorait tisser la toile de ses pièges autour de ses victimes de telle sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien jusqu'à l'ultime seconde,,,

Ses intenses cogitations furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il intercepta le regard clairement railleur de Musashi.

Repoussant à plus tard ses réflexions sur l'inexplicable attitude de Mamori, Hiruma fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur son but : Gagner son défi !

En observant pensivement son vieil ami, Hiruma se rappela l 'époque du début de collège, où il venait encore en cours régulièrement. Il ne venait pas suivre les cours, non, puisqu'il les connaissait déjà. Non, en vérité, il venait dans le seul et unique but de mettre la pression ses fuckins' profs qui, persuadés d'être supérieurement intelligent, regardaient leurs élèves s'échiner sur leurs cours avec une expression hautaine, alors que ces mêmes profs, sur lesquels il avait bien évidemment un dossier, se faisaient pratiquement dessus chaque fois qu'ils croisaient son regard.

Hiruma les méprisait, tout ces adultes qui se croyaient tout permis parce qu'il détenait un pouvoir certain sur l'avenir de leurs élèves. Il avait eu envie de leur rabattre le caquet. Il avait voulu leur montrer que leurs victimes pouvaient se rebeller. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait mené des recherches sur chacun des adultes de son établissement, établissant une liste qui deviendrait plus tard son fameux ''Carnet de Menaces'', il leur avait fait du chantage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprenne à le craindre. Il avait même utilisé ses capacités de réflexions pour les humilier, en leur mettant leurs erreurs sous le nez, pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas infaillibles, Il voulait mettre fin à cette dictature fermée sur laquelle chacun fermait les yeux. Mais il était jeune à l'époque, et il avait été naïf : Il avait cru que les élèves lui seraient reconnaissants, qu'ils verraient en lui quelqu'un capable de les sortir de ce système.

Cependant, quelques semaines seulement après qu'il ait commencé à faire chanter les enseignants, il avait compris. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort : Les élèves ne valaient pas mieux que les adultes.

L'incident, qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la nature humaine, était encore frais dans sa mémoire. En réalité, il entretenait régulièrement ce souvenir, pour ne pas oublier qui il était, et ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là. Il voulait pouvoir toujours se rappeler, et cet événement guidait ses pas depuis lors.

L'Homme est vil, peut importe son âge et sa position dans la société, L'oppressé peut se transformer en oppresseur du jour au lendemain, au lieu de tirer des leçons de sa propre expérience. Par vengeance, pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir de sévices, pour se sentir puissant après avoir été réduit à l'état de bête...

Les raisons ne manquaient pas.

_« Tu me fous la gerbe, avec tes grands airs! »_

Après cet incident, Hiruma avait finalement pris conscience de la réalité. Il avait regardé le monde en face, et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de ce qu'il voyait sous la façade, de cette réalité qu'il avait jusque là préféré occulter : Racket, drogue, violence, bizutage, vols... Tout cela était présent dans son monde, y compris chez les jeunes, et pas seulement à la télévision. Il avait simplement préféré fermer les yeux. Nier la vérité, faire comme si l'on ne voyait rien pour espérer vivre tranquille et se contenter de souhaiter que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de tout ce bordel. Comme tout le monde.

_« Tu te crois important, pas vrai ? »_

Quand il s'en était aperçu, il s'était rebellé contre ça. Il avait décidé de changer cette situation, à sa manière, et ce ne serait pas de la manière douce. Il s'était promu juge de tout ceux qui l'entouraient, tout en étant douloureusement conscient des fautes qui hantaient son âme. Malgré ça, il avait décidé de mettre une laisse à tout ces chiens enragés prêt à mordre leur maître à la moindre occasion, et s'était juré de ne jamais laisser cela se produire. Il devait être fort, sans cesse, car la moindre faiblesse lui serait fatale. Ce pacte avec lui-même était lourd, mais, paradoxalement, cela lui avait ôté un poids.

_« Je vais t'aider à te rappeler quelle est ta place ! »_

Encore ce souvenir... Hiruma ferma brièvement les paupières et, lentement, il se laissa glisser dans les profondeurs brumeuses de sa mémoire...


End file.
